


When I Had My Time Again

by escape_thefuture



Category: Groundhog Day (musical)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Future, Groundhog Day, Like kind of PTSD but not exactly, Love, One Shot, Post-Loop, come on where are my other Groundhog Day the musical fans, repeat, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_thefuture/pseuds/escape_thefuture
Summary: Phil and Rita are in love three years later, and most of all, happy. Phil needs to pop this question immediately.





	When I Had My Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was very mad to discover that AO3 had no GHD the musical fics! Come on, I can't be the only one who loves this musical! I sure hope there's enough of a base for people to read this. And I'm sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Hope you enjoy, and remember: comments make my day!

"Rita?"

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. With a soft hum, she moved to take his gloved hand in hers. Staring at the stars above their heads, her breath clouded in the cool February air. She faintly smiled, and his heart melted.

It had been three years now. Three wonderful, loving years of spending every waking minute he possibly could with her, trying not to screw up what he had with her, _again_.

And she was there for him. When he was too anxious to sleep because he feared he would wake up to the same day a second time, or when he got so paranoid on the following Groundhog Days that he refused to leave or let her leave the apartment, she stayed by his side. Rita may not have understood why he was that way, but that didn't stop her from caring.

"Rita, listen, I... um... I... okay, fuck, I'm no good with words," Phil chuckled in embarrassment.

Not knowing what else to do with it he stuffed the hand that wasn't clasped with Rita's in his jacket pocket, fishing for he small box that lay there. When his hand wrapped around it, he let out a breath off relief.

"What is it, Phil? You know you can talk to me," she smiled.

_Damn it_ , Phil thought. _Damn it she's too good for me_.

It was their anniversary, Groundhog Day three years from when Phil's _incident_ had stopped, and to celebrate they had dinner and went out to the place they shared their first kiss that long time ago.

Punxsutawney was their home now. Neither Rita nor Phil could bare to leave the place, it had grown on them too much. Each of them had requested a transfer and then moved in together in the small town from their separate homes back in Pittsburg.

The relationship they shared had only grown stronger, and Phil finally learned to love somebody other than himself. He was improving his attitude, with Rita's help, as well as Ned's (they became best friends when Phil had finally decided to give Ned a chance).

And damn it, if Phil could not pull himself together and ask the woman he loved this question he would throw himself off the building.

"I... Rita I love you, and standing here, with you, had made me realize how lucky I am to have this life with you, and I never want to spend another day without knowing that you're mine and I'm yours. So...," tentatively Phil lowered himself to one knee, looking back up at her with the small velvet box now in his hands.

"Will you marry me?"

Rita's eyes flew wide with delight and her hands were now covering her mouth, shock and bliss coursing through her. She didn't speak, but slipped the glove off of her right hand.

Phil took her bare hand in his and kissed it before slipping the ring onto her finger and standing up to look her in her tear-filled eyes. He wiped the wetness from her cheeks and they kissed, smiles wide.

"See, now this is a day I would not mind repeating," Phil cracked, smirk on his face. Rita rolled her eyes.

"I'll never understand your mind, Phil."

"Lucky you."

They laughed, and Rita was all Phil could see for hundreds of miles. He was happy. He was content with where he was, and for once in a _very_ long time, he wasn't afraid. Not anticipating the next moment, or wanting time to move faster out of the fear that it would just _stop_. Phil felt as if he could stay in this moment for forever.


End file.
